Haldora
The Angel of Flames: Deep within the eternal expanse of fire that composes the Elemental Plane of Fire there is an obelisk of condensed flame surrounded by an area where the ground of the flame, made of condensed flame itself, seems to have been burnt and cracked by some great force. Like the floor of the plane this fire is smooth as glass, and with an appearance like white hot fire. No one knows for sure how it was made, but those bloods that have gone there say that at times one can peer through the flames to see a winged woman of angelic beauty. She is said to have hair of flame, sealed frozen within the white prison, and wings of blue fire. One hand is outstretched as if reaching for something and the other is formed into a fist. Who, or what, she is seems lost to time but the graybeards tell of a legend. This legend speaks of an archon, from the time of the first Hebdomad, who while fighting against the forces of the Abyss fell. This angel did not, like many others, fall to evil, but she was no longer compatible with the law and order of her kind. Many such as these would become asuras (Book of Exalted Deeds has 3.5 stats, Planes of Law states that archons that fall towards chaos become asuras), but perhaps this archon held more power than most, serving as a general of her kind, or perhaps this was just so early in the nature of the Planes that asuras did not yet exist. Whatever the reason, this angel left Celestia to find her own way searching for meaning and whether Law was the right way. She did not, like most such, go to the Outer Planes, perhaps realizing that any view she got on such places would be biased and skewed, but chose instead to wander the Inner Planes. Something about the Plane of Fire resonated with her soul, and she stayed there in seclusion for untold ages. Eventually Imix’s growing power called her out to oppose the Prince of Evil Fire and she fought against Imix in a duel that is said to have burnt the ground around the obelisk, and sent out great waves of force that pushed the blazing seas away for ages untold though they have since returned. The battle was said to have lasted years as the two untiring combatants clashed again and again on their now forgotten field of battle, but finally Imix disarmed the archon and gained the upper hand. As she reached for her sword, Imix raised up the obelisk of flames around her, imprisoning her for all time or at least until some truly brave heroes release her from the prison of flames. It is said that her sword, a blade known as the Nova’s Tear is still somewhere upon the Elemental Plane of Fire, perhaps within Imix’s evil stronghold the Temple of Ultimate Consumption that lies on the Field of Burnt Dreams (The Inner Planes). The sword is said to have great power over fire, protecting its wielder from the flames of the plane or perhaps all flames regardless of source, as well as great holy power. If the legend is true, this sword might be the key to releasing the sealed angel. Category:Locations on the Elemental Plane of Fire